the_guardians_of_gahoole_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sable Zachariah Orzo
Sable Zachariah Orzo is a young, and handsome black Barn Owl. He's a very shy owl, usually keeping to himself, but when he met Nyletak, he opened his mind to Ga'Hoole for the first time, and discovered that his imagination is like her's. Being a very introvertive owl, Sable was never really picked on, though some owls did bully him about his coloration. Unlike most other Barn Owls, Sable was born with very dark, dusky brown, and pitch black feathers. While owls picked on Nyletak about being the "purest owl", they picked on Sable for being the the most "impure owl", though no one is really sure if he's a descendant of the Pure Ones or not. He took no notice of them, not even saying a word, or showing if he was offended by their words or not. He barely spoke to anyone at all, and when he did converse in a conversation, it was with his many siblings. But when he met Nyletak, he changed. He was a very outgoing person with Nyletak, though still a bit shy, and he would jump to her defense if anybody teased her about her dreamer behavior, or her purity look. Eventually, Sable fell in love with her, and Nyletak became his girlfriend. Family Members John Steven Orzo-father of Sable, Elia, Mallory, John John, and Trinidad Miranda Opal Orzo-mother of Sable, Elia, Mallory, John John, and Trinidad Elia Georgia Orzo-younger sister of Sable; older sister of Mallory, John John, and Trinidad Mallory Primrose Orzo-middle sibling of Sable, Elia, John John, and Trinidad John Thomas Orzo-younger brother of Sable, Elia, and Mallory; older brother of Trinidad Trinidad Jason Orzo-youngest sibling of Salbe, Elia, Mallory, and John John Trivia *It is unsure if Sable is a descendant of a Pure One, or not, though his father is a bit strict, overpowering his family, which Pure Ones were known for. *Growing up, Sable was taught to not believe in the Guardians of Ga'Hoole or any of the legends. Before Nyletak, he dismissed anything that had to do with them. But when he saw how Nyletak could fly, and saw her pure appearance, he allowed her to emerse him into the world of Ga'Hoole; Sable kept these stories to himself, secretly believing in them. *Sable seems to have a closer relationship with his mother, Miranda, and his sister, Mallory, than anybody else in his family. This may be because Miranda contradicts her husband about how he punishes his children, and Mallory is creative, and has a wide imagination like him. Though she doesn't believe in the legends like Sable does, she thinks they are very good stories to tell. *Sable is the only black-feathered Barn Owl in his family, and one of the two black Barn Owls in the Owl Kingdom of Nesro. (He is not friends with the other black Barn Owl, and knows nothing about him) *Sable actually has a larger wingspan than Nyletak, which makes him a good flier, but he didn't know how to fly like a Dragon Owl until Nyletak taught him by bringing him into a severe thunderstorm. Category:Barn Owls Category:Males